


Art for [A Blessing and a Curse]

by sunwreck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2020, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwreck/pseuds/sunwreck
Summary: Artwork for A Blessing and a Curse by ireadhpinenochian
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for [A Blessing and a Curse]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireadhpinenochian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/gifts).



This is artwork for ireadhpinenochian's [A Blessing and a Curse fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366013) <3

First meeting!

And a birthday present!


End file.
